


Don't Cry Enchantress/ I'm With You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being derailed again Author of story needs some reassurance luckily there's someone listening to her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry Enchantress/ I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was writting this story and trying not to cry that's how bad my day has been. Thank you, for all the kudos and comments when I'm feeling down it helps. I hope that this story manages to cheer anyone up, it has me a little. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! the second title of this story is because I love the song, I'm With You By Avril Lavigne as it has helped me through some very rough times.

I had finally stopped crying, I felt so tired and drained. Sometimes it just felt like a constant thing. If I wasn't getting berated, I was made to feel like an idiot.

And even worse I was told that I was detached from reality and fat. Was I the only person who understood me? I sighed drained. And then the tears came again, I was glad that no one could see me.

I didn't want anyone to see me, I didn't like crying in public and I swore that if it were up to me no one gets to see me cry. No one would care anyways so, what was the point? No point at all.

Just then green smoke appeared in my room; Loki appeared in front of me. He was smiling that is till he saw me, "Hello my….Enchantress? Oh no, what happened my love?" He asked concern evident in his voice.

It was hard to speak, my jaw hurt from the crying as more tears ran down my cheeks. Loki didn't say a word he just wrapped his arms around me in a tight loving embrace.

"A beauty like you shouldn't be so sad, I am so sorry my love" he whispered as I laid my head on his chest.

"Maybe I'm cursed to be this way, maybe I'm just not meant to be happy or to feel good" I said just loud enough for him to hear.

"Do not say such things my Enchantress, those are the bad thoughts talking. You are worthy, after all you're my one and only Enchantress" he said gently. "My Wolf Eyes thank you for being my strength" I said with a small smile.

"Always my Enchantress," he said as we laid down on my bed and cuddled. I felt my eyes closing slowly the last thing I heard before sleep took over was Loki whispering in my ear, "I'm with you Enchantress". He fell asleep smiling as I kissed his heart.

THE END   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
